The objective of this project is to develop, maintain and distribute a standing colony of aged, F344 rats for use by investigators in studies of aging. This colony is to be developed and maintained within controlled and defined barrier environments where animals are monitored and characterized for disease status, pathologic and degenerative changes with age.